


Please Rest

by TokkiDoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dotae are in love, Fluff, I just wanted to write fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokkiDoyoung/pseuds/TokkiDoyoung
Summary: NCT 127 have had a long tiring week, especially Taeyong. And of course Doyoung notices, he always does.





	Please Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please enjoy!

It's been a long week for NCT 127. After promoting on music shows nonstop and participating in so many variety shows, they’re bound to get tired. Especially Taeyong, who takes on most of the burden of being the leader.

Doyoung notices. He always does. He tries to help by talking more in shows, answering the questions. He doesn't know if it actually helps Taeyong but he wants to do whatever he can.

After one particularly long recording session, asking individually about each song in their new album, Doyoung can tell Taeyong is completely exhausted, both physically and mentally.  


When they get back to their dorm, late at night, he sees Renjun and Jaemin run up to Taeyong and immediately start complaining to him about something. He watches silently as Taeyong quickly resolves the issue, sending them off with a smile, hiding just how tired he is.

Doyoung admires Taeyong so much, for always putting work first and his dedication to his music. But there are always times where it's just too much. And when that time comes, Doyoung wants to be there for him.

Doyoung walks over to Taeyong as he’s reading over some papers left on the kitchen counter. He stops behind him, wrapping his arms around Taeyongs thin waist, leaning his head on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Hyung, you should rest,” Doyoung says.

Taeyong sighs, eyes continuing to scan over the paperwork, “Later, I have to go over this first.”

“But hyung~”, Doyoung whines, “Aren't you tired?”

“No, I'm fine,” Taeyong replies stubbornly.

Doyoung frowns. Both he and Taeyong were extremely stubborn, which was the source of many of their arguments.

“No, you’re not! You’ve been overworking yourself this whole week!” Doyoung says, putting his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders and turning him around so he was facing him. “Tell me, how much sleep have you actually gotten?”

“Not much…” Taeyong mumbles, not looking at Doyoung.

“Exactly!” Doyoung says loudly. He lowered his voice, “Come on Taeyong, let’s go sleep. Please just rest.”

Taeyong looks at Doyoung, then at the papers still in his hand, then back up at Doyoung.

“I… I guess you’re right”, he says, placing the papers onto the counter behind him.

Doyoung laughs lightly, “Of course I’m right!” He lifts his hand to Taeyong’s face, thumb delicately brushing over his scar. He brings his hand under Taeyong’s chin, gently tilting Taeyong’s head up slightly.

He leans in so their lips are almost but not quite touching, and murmurs, “I love you, you know.”

Taeyong’s eyelashes flutter under Doyoung’s intense gaze. He smiles replying, “I know.”

Doyoung closes the space between them, lightly pressing his lips to Taeyong. He takes Taeyong's hand in his, tugging lightly, “Come on let's go to bed now.”

Taeyong nods, allowing Doyoung to lead him to their shared room where he can finally rest, if only just for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
